El Despertar de Issei
by Annimo5722
Summary: El dolor puede dar poder? o el poder te da dolor? eso lo va a decicir Issei en su aventura con un ser que todos pensaban que estaba sellado
1. Prologo

**_RECUERDEN QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ASI QUE DISCULPEN POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS. TAMBIÉN VOY A ACLARAR QUE EN ESTE FANFIC ISSEI SERA CHETADO PERO IRA A PASO MEDIANO, PORQUE NO LE VOY A DAR UN PODER DE LA NADA Y DISCULPEN DE SI HISTORIA NO TIENE SENTIDO COMO YA DIJE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS O QUE ME AYUDEN CON LA HISTORIA. BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENZE LA HISTORIA!!!!!_**

 ** _PROLOGO_**

Había un niño de pelo castaño mirando el cielo mientras la lluvia caía por su rostro, el niño tenia un aspecto deplorable, su polo estaba con agujeros en la parte del abdomen y en la espalda, sus pantalones estaban en iguales condiciones y no llevaba zapatos pero ¿Qué le paso a ese niño para que este así?

 ** _UN DIA ATRÁS:_**

Se veía a un castaño levantándose de su cama, se veía cómo se ponía sus zapatos mientras se dirigía a una habitación mas específico al de sus padres.

El castaño entro a la habitación de sus padres silenciosamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa grito fuerte mente:

¡ARRIBA PAPA MAMA YA ES DE MAÑANA DORMILONES!!!!-grito el castaño despertando a sus padres de un susto

¡MALDICION ISSEI, CUÁNTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO NOS LEVANTAS ASI!!!!!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantándose de su cama

Issei anda abajo y anda preparando tus cosas para que te vayas al colegio-digo la mama de issei con un poco de molestar

Esta bien, mama pero apúrense que se me hace tarde-digo issei yéndose de la habitación

Que haremos con este niño jajá!!-exclamo el padre mirando a su esposa, a lo ella solo se limito a reír por lo que digo su esposo

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y todos ya estaban en el comedor el padre de issei leyendo el periódico, mientras que issei esperaba inquieto su desayuno.

Madre, ya esta mi desayuno me muero de hambre!!-gritaba el pequeño isseiimpaciente

Ya casi Issei!!-respondió la madre desde la cocina

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa????????-digo issei con un tono aburrido

Si si si toma y come rápido que se te hace tarde-respondió la madre entregándole su plato a el y a su esposo que consistía en 1 sándwich de jamón y un vaso de leche(Si que imaginación tengo xD)

Gracias-respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo para comer tipo goku xD terminando la comida en tiempo record :v

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y se veía al pequeño issei parado en la puerta con su mochila en la mano esperando a su padre que acababa de llegar

Listo para el colegio campeón?-le pregunto su padre mostrándole el puño

Claro!-respondió el pequeño issei chocando sus puños con el de su papa

 ** _SKIP TIME:_**

Se veía al pequeño issei corriendo a su casa a toda velocidad y después de unos cuantos minutos puede distinguir su casa a lo lejos pero cuando se disponía a entrar sentía una sensación rara pero no le tomo importancia y entro.

Issei entro gritando Ya vine!!! Pero nadie le respondió porque usualmente cuando decía eso su mama le gritaba que vaya al comedor a comer pero esa vez no fue asi, además que su casa estaba oscura y tenia una atmósfera tenebrosa.

Pero al pequeño castaño sin importarle eso se fue a la sala donde se quedo petrificado

MAAMA!!-grito el pequeño castaño por lo que vio a su mama sin sus brazos y con la cara desfigurada pero se notaba que seguía viva y a un hombre parado frente a ella que se volteó a ver a issei y con una sonrisa mato a su madre

Nolooooooo!!!!!!!! Madre!!!!!!!-grito issei llorando y en ese momento escucho gemido de dolor departe de su padre porque le habían cortado sus brazos y apuñalado repetidamente

PAPA!!!-grito el castaño llorando- Por favor déjenlos déjenlos!!!-grito issei haciendo que el segundo hombre que le hizo eso a su papa voltear a mirarlo y sonreír

I-I-issei s-sal de a-aquí-digo el padre de issei antes de ser traspasado por el hombre que estaba enfrente de el después el hombre miro a issei y le digo:

Mira a tus padres chiquillo ahora te toca a ti porque eres una amenaza par nuestra raza-diciendo eso los dos hombres sacan alas de demonios y comienzan a crear una esfera delante de ellos

Es tu final mocoso¡!!!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo lanzando la esfera a el castaño

El castaño estaba petrificado en su sitio no se podía mover aunque el quisiera y solo veía como esa esfera de color rojo se acercaba a el, pero de la nada todo se paro y issei estaba confundido

 ** _[DEJARAS QUE TE MATEN SIN VENGAR A TUS PADRES?]_** -dijo una voz gruesa, asustando al castaño que miro a todos lados para ver de quien era esa voz

Q-Quien e-eres?-pregunto issei con miedo

 ** _[ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, SOLO DIME QUIERES PODER PARA VENGAR A TUS PADRES?]-_** dijo la misma voz

Yo…Yo…. **YO QUIERO VENGAR A MIS PADRES!!!** -grito el castaño expulsando una cantidad de poder justo antes de que la esfera lo tocara

Pe-Pero que es ese poder???-dijeron los "Humanos" claramente asustados porque el poder que votaba issei era maldad pura que buscaba saciar su sed de sangre

 **USTEDES MATARON A MIS PADRES LOS HICIERON SUFRIR…..YO….YO LOS MATARE!!!!!!!** -dijo para lanzar una esfera de color negro a los "Humanos"

Los "Humanos" trataron de defenderse combinando sus ataques consiguiendo hacer para atrás la esfera de issei

Ja!!! Eso te pasa por ser un enano insolente no puedes con nosotros, somos seres superiores a ti-dijo uno de los individuos

 **YO LOS VENGARE!!!!!!** -grito issei haciendo que su esfera creciera y absorberá la esfera de los "Humanos"

¿Cómo? No puede ser posible no podemos morir!!!!-gritaron los do mientras entras desintegrados por la esfera de issei

Los vengue padres los vengue….-dijo issei cayéndose al suelo cansado

 ** _[SAL DE AQUÍ NO ES SEGURO CORRE NO TIENES TIEMPO]_** -dijo la misma voz que le dio ese poder

Lo haría si pudiera-dijo issei con un tono de cansancio

 ** _[TE DARE UN POCO MAS DE ENERGIA,LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ SIN PROBLEMAS]_** -respondió la voz

En ese momento issei sintió como su cuerpo era recargado de energía

C-como hiciste eso?-dijo issei sorprendido

 ** _[RESPONDERE TUS DUDAS MAS TARDE AHORA HAS LO AUE HE DICHO SAL DE AQUÍ ELLOS NO TE TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR]_** -dijo la voz otra vez

¿Quiénes?-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr

 ** _[LOS DEMONIOS]-_** dijo la voz con voz seria

Demonios?-pregunto issei, sin entender lo que dijo esa voz

 ** _[TODO HA SU TIEMPO ISSEI, TODO A SU TIEMPO]-_** dijo la voz

 ** _BUENO HASTA ACA EL PROLOGO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE DISCULPEN POR ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y SI NO HAY COHERENCIA RECIEN COMIENZO EN HACER FANFICS SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITUMO_**


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**CAPITULO 1**

Issei llevaba varias horas corriendo, sorprendiéndose de que no se cansase además de que se sentía diferente a como era antes, entonces tomo la decisión de preguntárselo a esa voz

Dime, porque me siento diferente a como era antes?-pregunto el pequeño castaño

 **[PORQUE TE HE DADO MI PROPIA ENERGIA]** -respondió la voz rápidamente

Hasta ahorita no entiendo ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué me atacaron?-pregunto el pequeño castaño

 **[COMO TE DIJE ANTES ELLOS SON DEMONIOS, Y TE BUSCABAN PORQUE SEGÚN ELLOS TIENES UNA "SACRET GEAR]** -respondió la voz, a lo que el castaño no entendió y decidió preguntar

¿Demonios?¿Sacret Gear? Que es eso y también ¿quién eres y porque me ayudas?-pregunto el castaño

 **[YA ESTAS MUY ALEJADO DESCANSA QUE TE CONTARE TODA LA VERDAD]** -dijo la voz, haciendo que el castaño parase y se sentase en un piedra

Bueno comienza, no tengo todo el día-dijo el castaño esperando a que le constase la historia

 **[BUENO PARA ENPEZAR TODO LO SOBRENATURAL EXISTE]-** dijo la voz para después ser interrumpida

Sobrenatural que es eso?-pregunto el castaño incrédulo a lo que decía esa voz

 **[CALLA Y ENTENDERAS CHIQUILLO]-** dijo la voz recibiendo un asentimiento departe de issei- **[LOS SERESNATURALES MAS ESPECIFICO LOS DEMONIOS,ANGELES CAIDOS,ANGELES,YOUKAI Y LA MAS PODEROSA DE TODOS LOS DRAGONES. LOS DEMONIOS SON LOS ANGELES QUE PECARON A DIOS Y CAYERON COMO FUERON LUFICER,ASMOSDEUS,FALBIUM Y LEVITHAN ELLOS SON POR ASI DECIRLES LOS REYES DE EL INFIERNO, MIENTRAS QUE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS SON COMO UNA COMBINANCION ENTRE DEMONIO Y ANGEL,PORQUE PIERDEN SUS ALAS BLANCAS QUE LAS TIENEN LOS ANGELES Y CAMBIAN DE COLOR A ALAS NEGRAS Y PIERDEN SU AUROLA PERO CONSERVAN EL PODER DE LA LUZ QUE ES EL PRINCIPAL PODER DE LOS ANGELES]-** explico la voz a el pequeño castaño que escuchaba atento a lo que decía esa voz.

A ver si entiendo, los demonios son ángeles que pecaron y cayeron y entre esos fueron lucifer y los demás y que los ángeles caídos son la combinación entre los demonios y ángeles-dijo resumiendo issei a lo dicho por la voz a lo que la voz dijo

 **[SI PARECE QUE TOMAS ATENCION CHIQUILLO]-** dijo la voz lista para seguir con la historia

Continua-dijo issei queriendo seguir escuchando la historia

 **[BUENO EN TODA LA EXISTENCIA HUBO 2 GUERRAS ENTRE DEMONIOS, ANGELES CAIDOS Y ANGELES SIENDO QUE NUNCA HUBO UN GANADOR SE DESATO LA SEGUNDA GUERRA DONDE MURIERON LOS PRINCIPALES GOBERNANTES DE LOS DEMONIOS Y LOS ANGELES EN CASO DE LOS DEMONIOS SUS 4 REYES Y EN CASO DE EL CIELO PERDIO A DIOS]** -dijo la voz, esperando a que issei procesara todo eso

2 guerras, y muerte de sus gobernadores no?-dijo issei en forma robótica

 **[APRENDES RAPIDO MOCOSO]** -dijo la voz con un tono arrogante, haciendo que issei se molestara por decirle mocoso

NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO, ME LLAMO HYOUDO ISSEI, HYOUDO ISSE!-grito el pequeño castaño haciendo un puchero

 **[JAJAJA, CLARO HYOUDO ISSEI]-** dijo la voz con sarcasmo haciendo que issei solo suspirara pero se acordó que no sabía quién era esa voz y decidió preguntarle:

¿Oye no me has dicho quién eres o que eres?-dijo el castaño esperando una respuesta de parte de la voz

 **[ASI CASI ME OLVIDO YO SOY TRIHEXA O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL 666 UN SER ENCIMA DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS Y A LA PAR CON EL IDIOTA DE EL GRAN RED Y TU…Y TU MI QUERIDO HYOUDO ISSEI TU ERES MI SUCESOR]-** dijo la voz con un tono de orgullo haciendo que issei solo se preguntara ¿sucesor?

Oye Trihexa como que soy tu sucesor?-pregunto el pequeño castaño sin entender lo que dijo ese ser

 **[AHORITA MISMO TODOS PIENSAN QUE DIOS ME SELLO, PERO DIOS NO PODIA SELLARME CON MI CUERPO ENTONCES DIOS DESTRUYO MI CUERPO Y SACO MI ALMA PERO YO EN UN BREVE MOMENTO SE ZAFE DE SUS MANOS Y SALI DEL CIELO EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO CUERPO Y HAY TE ENCONTRE A TI, UN BEBE QUE LE VI QUE ME PODRIAS LLEVAR A LO ALTO OTRA VEZ POR ESO TE ELEJI A TI HYOUDO ISSEI PROXIMO 666]-** dijo trihexa explicándole todo a isse siendo que este solo asintió, sin saber los problemas que iban a llegar

Dime ahora que hago no tengo casa, no tengo familia-dijo el pequeño castaño casi llorando al recordar la muerte de sus padres a lo que el ser solo digo "déjamelo todo a mí".

 **SKIP TIME:**

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que hyoudou issei entrenaba cada día por exigencias de trihexa con la excusa de que el poder no le va a llegar de la nada que él lo necesita despertar y no dejar que lo consuma.

Ahora issei que ya tenía 16 años estaba entrenando ya casi 4 horas seguidas en un campo abierto y ya se le notaba el cansancio en eso el para de entrenar y habla:

Oye trihexa, no crees que ya es suficiente? Llevo entrenando casi 4 horas sin descanso acaso me quieres matar?-dijo el castaño con molestia y cansancio

 **[VAMOS ISSEI ESTO NO ES NADA, ESTAS AL NIVEL DE UN DEMONIO MEDIA Y TU NECESITAS ESTAR POR ARRIBA DE LOS MOUS O DIOSES DRAGONES]** -dijo trihexa claramente molesto por su sucesor que en estos 6 años solo pudiera alcanzar ese poder, sabiendo que el puede llegar hasta poner en rodillas a él Gran Red

Pero como crees que pueda a llegar a ser eso si ni puedo llegar vencer a un demonio de clase alta-dijo claramente molesto hyoudou issei, porque él también se esforzaba pero no sumaba de nivel era como si algo le bloqueará su salida de poder

 **[CREO QUE ES HORA DE CONTANTER ISSEI]-** dijo trihexa haciendo confundir al castaño

Contarme qué?-pregunto el castaño sin saber de lo que hablaba su "Maestro"

 **[BUENO ISSEI LA VERDAD POR LA QUE MATARON A TUS PADRES FUE….PORQUE TU ERES EL SEKERYUUTEI O DICHO DE OTRA FORMA EL DRAGON CELESTIAL GALES DDRAIG]-** dijo trihexa esperando una respuesta de su sucesor

Sekeryuutei? Qué es eso-pregunto issei incrédulo a lo que dijo su Maestro haciendo que trihexa solo suspirará

 **[EL SEKERYUUTEI O DRAGON DE GALES ES UNO DE LOS 2 DRAGONES CELESTIALES QUE PODIAN MATAR A UN DIOS SI ELLOS SE DECIDIAN Y TE ESTARAS PREGUNTANDO PORQUE "ELLOS". BUENOS ELLOS PORQUE COMO DIJE ERAN DON EL SEKERYUUTEI Y EL HAKURYUTO O EL DRAGON INGLES. PERON ELLOS FUERON SELLADOS EN SACRED GREARS PORQUE ELLOS SE PUSIERON A PELEAR CUANDO SE LLEVABA ACABO LA SEGUNDA GUERRA ENTONCES HAY FUE DONDE POR PRIMERA VEZ LOS DEMONIOS , ANGELES CAIDOS Y ANGELES SE UNIERON PARA VENCER A ESTOS DRAGON Y SELLARLOS EN SACRED GEAR]-** explico trihexa a el castaño que solo dijo:

Y-Y yo tengo a uno de esos dragón dentro de mi igual que a ti?-dijo el castaño sorprendido

 **[MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE AL DRAGON GALES, PERO EL AHORA ESTA DORMIDO Y NO SE DA CUENTA DE MI PRESENCIA EL ABSORBE TU ENERGIA POR ESO NO PUEDES SACAR TU 100%]-** dijo trihexa

Como lo despierto-dijo issei decidido y esperando la respuesta de su maestro

 **[DEJAME ENTENDER ESTAS SEGURO QUE LO QUIERES DESPERTAR CUANDO LO DESPIERTES VOTARAS UN OLEADA DE PODER QUE ALERTARA A TODAS LAS FACCION]-** dijo para después esperar la respuesta de su sucesor

No me importa, yo me vengare de los que le hicieron eso a mi familia-dijo tan decidido que hizo callar a trihexa.

 **[QUE SE LE VA A HACER ES TU PROBLEMA, LOS PROBLEMAS QUE VENDRAN Y NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR PORQUE JURO QUE VOY HASTA EL PURGATORIA A TRAERTE A LA VIDA]-** dijo trihexa serio

Dime-solo dijo issei para escuchar un suspiro de parte de trihexa

 **[CREO QUE ERA ALGO ASI: PRIMERO DEBES IMAGINAR A ALGUIEN PODEROSO LO MAS PODEROSO POSIBLE SEGUNDO TIENES QUE HACER LA POSE DE ESE PERSONAJE QUE IMAGINASTE Y TERCERO GRITA ¡SACRED GEAR!]-** dijo trihexa para después guardar silencio hasta esperar a que su sucesor termine

Issei solo asintió y se Imaginó a su maestro parado en su forma humano, y en ese mismo momento issei levanta la mano y con todas sus fuerzas grita: ¡SACRED GEAR!

Haciendo que se forme una oleada que provoco terremotos en todas partes hasta en el mundo sobrenatural

 _ **INFRAMUNDO:**_

Había un pelirrojo sentado en una silla viendo unos documentos hasta que todo comenzó a moverse y sintió un escalofrió que le dio miedo, era la primera vez que sentía miedo por un poder así. En eso oye como se abre la puerta y muestra a un chica con pelo plateo vestida de maid con la cara horrorizada

Gr-Gra-fia-dijo el pelirrojo que se paraba de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba la maid. A lo que ella solo se abraza a él y dice algo que no entiende. Mientras que el escalofrió ya se había ido

Sir-Sirzechs que fue eso-dijo la peli plateado un poco ya más calmada. Viendo a su marido a lo que él solo le regala un sonrisa y dice

Nose Grafía pero juro que lo averiguare-dijo Sirzechs con una mirada seria preguntándose ¿Qué o Quien tenía tal poder?

 _ **GREGORI:**_

Estaba un pelinegro con puntas rubias en lo que parecía un laboratorio armando algo pero de pronto sintió un tremendo miedo que hizo dejar de trabajar en eso y comenzara a temblar mientras la puerta se abría y mostraba a un Hombre con pelo negro y una marca en la cara

Azazel lo sentiste-dijo el pelinegro mirando a azazel temblando mirando a la dirección donde venía esa cantidad de poder

Baraquiel ese poder supera por mucho a Dios-dijo azazel ya un poco más calmado-Que vayan 5 Ángeles caídos a esa posición y que investiguen quien ha sido el responsable

OK, azazel-dicho eso Baraquiel sale del laboratorio Mientras que Azazel solo dice ¿Quién eres para que puedas superar tan fácilmente el poder del viejo ese?

 _ **CIELO:**_

Estaba un Hombre con el pelo rubio y aspecto elegante sentado en lo que parecía un trono reflexionando sobre algo a lo que siente el poder de le dio medio y lo hizo de parar de la silla.

En eso entra corriendo una chica de pelo rubio y muy linda y buenos atributos a la sala donde estaba el hombre

Michael dime que lo también lo sentiste-dijo la Rubia a el ahora identificado como Michael

Claro, que lo sentí Gabriel, ese poder se parece mucho al de esa bestia-dijo Michael serio mirando a la hora identificada como Gabriel

Que haremos Michael ese poder supera al de papa, parece como si el poder de esa bestia estuviera combinada con otra entidad fuerte-dijo Gabriel un poco asustaba y horrorizada

Lo que padre dijo era cierto eh?-dijo riéndose un poco Michael-Que la bestia es escapo y se combinaría con un ser poderoso que daría fin a esteme mundo o pudiera dar la paz a este mundo

No haremos nada por ahora Gabriel, si estoy en lo cierto él se debería presentar en 1 mes como lo dijo padre-dijo Michael recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Gabriel yéndose de la sala pero antes de salir dijo Ojala tengas razón hermano.

 **REGRESANDO CON ISSEI:**

Veo sorprendido su brazo izquierdo ¿Por qué? Porque hay un guantelete de color rojo con garras en vez de dedos y se sorprende más al escuchar una voz salir de ese guantelete

 **[Así que tú eres mi nuevo portador? porque me despiertas tan temprano]** -dijo la voz un poco irritada

 **[MÁS RESPETO CON MI SUCESOR DDRAIG]** -dijo trihexa, sorprendiendo a ddraig que no podía creer esa voz era de trihexa la bestia del fin

 **[T-Tri-Trihexa mi señor que hace aquí en este cuerpo y como que su sucesor]** -dijo ddraig un poco sorprendido que la bestia del fin este con un humano y que era su sucesor

 **[COMO LO ESCUCHAS DDRAIG ESTE CHICO QUE VEZ ACA SERA EL PROXIMO 666 EL REY DE REYES Y LO DOMINARA TODO Y TU SERAS SU AYUDANDE EN ESTA DOMINACION DDRAIG DESDE AHORA SERAS AYUDANTE DEL 666]** -dijo orgullosamente a lo que ddraig solo respondió con un si

Oye te llamas ddraig no?-dijo issei a su guantelete para que su gema de color verde brillara y saliera la misma voz

 **[Si me llamo ddraig, que necesitas mi lord]-** dijo ddraig con un poco de miedo

No me llames así llámame issei, seres compañeros por un largo tiempo así que llevémonos bien-dijo issei sonriendo a lo que ddraig como dijo claro issei

 **[QUE HARAS AHORA ISSEI? TU PODER HA SUBIDO NOTABLEMENTE Y AHORA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE PUEDES PEELEAR A LA PAR DE UN DEMONIO DE CLASE SUPREMA]** -dijo trihexa

 _ **[Si es cierto siento un poder grande en tu interior y como dijo trihexa podrías hasta vencer a un clase suprema si das tu 100%]-**_ dijo ddraig mientras que el niño empieza a pensar y dice algo que dejo desconcertado a trihexa

 **[ESTAS SEGURO QUE QUIERES VOLVER HAY?]-** dijo trihexa serio mientras ddraig buscaba en la mente de issei porque quería volver hay y se encuentra con la tragedia que sucedió hay

 _ **[Seguro issei?]**_ -a lo que el castaño solo dijo

Claro!, Regresemos a Kouh!-grito el castaño mientras recogía sus cosas para dirigirse al pueblo

 **DISCULPEN POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y COMO DIJE EN EL PROLOGO SOY NUEVO ES ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS Y DISCULPEN SI LA HISTORIA VA MUY RAPIDA Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUIEREN QUE ISSEI TENGA HAREM O VAYA DE MUJER EN MUJER :D NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FANFIC BYEEEE**


	3. Capitulo 2: La llegada a kuoh

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO AQUI TIENEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL DESPERTAR DE ISSEI, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA LLEGADA A KOUH:**

 _ **GREGORI:**_

Estaba baraquiel caminando por un pasillo se podía decir que es medio largo, después de varios minutos llega a lo que parece ser una sala donde hay varios angeles caidos horrorizados por el poder que acababa de pasar pero distingue a 2 chicas que se estaban recuperando y decide llamarlas a lo que ellas solo asintieron y lo siguieron

Que pasa Baraquiel-sama -dijo una pelinegra muy atractiva con medidas algo exageradas

Tienen una misión -dijo Baraquiel serio mirando a las 2 chicas que estaban un poco sorprendidas porque casi nunca las mandaban a misiones

Que tenemos que hacer Baraquiel-sama -dijo una peli azul con medidas más grandes a la pelinegra

Si que tenemos que hacer Baraquiel-sama –dijo la pelinegra un poco animada pero se fue a la mierda por lo que dijo Baraquiel

Quiero que vayan a donde vino ese poder y investiguen quien ha sido o que ha sido-dijo baraquiel a lo que las dos chicas no podían articular nada por el asombro

P-P-Pero Baraquiel –sama usted mismo sintió ese poder n-nos puede m-matar-dijieron las 2 mirando a baraquiel

Son ordenes de Azazel o piensas que no la cumplirán?-dijo baraquiel con algo de fastidio

N-No se preocupe cumpliremos la misión mandada por azazel-sama-dijo la peliazul mirando a la pelinera No es asi Reynare? A lo que la peli negra solo asintió

Espero mucho de ustedes Reynare y Kalawarner-dijo baraquiel para irse por donde vino

Estas segura Kalawarner?-dijo Reynare mirando a la peliazul con un poco de miedo por el ser que tenia ese poder

No estoy segura Reynare, estoy decidida si hacemos bien esta misión podemos asecender de pues acaso no lo entiendes?-dijo Kalawarner con esperanza de que después de tantos años había una probabilidad que puedan subir de rando

S-Si tu lo dices-dijo Reynare ya con un poco de esperanza

Alistemonos que nos vamos ahorita mismo Reynare-dijo Kalawarner mirando a la pelinegra que solo asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse

 _ **Con Issei:**_

Se veía a issei correr a toda velocidad a una dirección bien un mapa y siendo guiado por ddraig

Ahora a donde ddraig derecha o izquierda-dijo el castaño sin saber a donde ir, porque no sabia leer el mapa

 **[Derecha y después izquierda y sigues defrende y en 2 horas llegaras a kouh]-** dijo ddraig a su compañero

Gracias Ddraig,pero por mientras descansare unos minutos-dijo sentándose en la tierra mirando los arboles(estaba en un bosque) a lo que escucho la voz de su trihexa

 **[BUENO ISSEI AHORA QUE TIENES ALGO DE TIEMPO TE VOY A DECIRTE QUE PASO CUANDO DESPERTASTE A DDRAIG]** -dijo trihexa confundiendo al castaño que le pregunto

Que paso? Pero yo no sentí nada-dijo el castaño sin saberlo que que le trataba de decir trihexa

 **[CALLA Y ESCUCHA ISSEI CUANDO DESPERTASTE A DDRAIG SUPERASTE EL PODER DE DIOS PERO AL MISMO MOMENTO QUE SUPERASTE EL PODER DE DIOS LO TUBE QUE ABSORBER]-** dijo trihexa al castaño que solo se sorprendio por lo que dijo trihexa porque según el le había contado de dios el era un ser que casi lo igualaba

P-Pero como que lo supere si tu dijiste que mi poder actual es de un demonio de clase Suprema-dijo el castaño sin entender lo que dijo trihexa

 **[ESO TODAVIA NO LO TENGO CLARO ISSEI]-** dijo trihexa molesto porque no sabia lo que sucedía con su sucesor

Ok, pero porque lo absorbiste me lo hubieras dejado-dijo el castaño molesto porque le quito todo ese poder

 **[NO PREPARADO SI TE LO HUBIERA DEJADO TU CUERPO HUBIERA SIDO CONTRADO POR EL PODER Y ESTUBIERAS DESTRUYENDO COSAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO]-** dijo trihexa explicándole la razón por lo que absorbio todo ese poder

Ya veo…-dijo issei parándose para seguir corriendo hasta kouh

 _ **INFRAMUNDO:**_

Se veía al actual lucifer caminando por su oficina claramente pensando en algo a lo que entra su reina y esposa Grafía

Sirzechs-dijo la peli platina mirando a su marido caminando claramente un poco molesto

Grafía necesito que mandes a demonios a la posición de donde vino ese poder-dijo mirando por la ventana de su oficina

Seguro Sirzechs, no es muy arriesgado mandar a demonios a esa posición los mataria sin mover un solo dedo-dijo Grafia seria mirando a su marido ver por la ventana

A lo que el actual lucifer voltea y la mira y dice

Necesitamos ese poder a nuestro lado Grafía, seria de gran ayuda para los demonios además que su energía parecía que era maldad pura-dijo Sirzechs serio a lo que Grafia solo asiente y se va de la oficiona

Te tendre a nuestro lado aunque tenga que provocar otra guerra entre facciones, seras de los demonios-dijo Sirzechs serio mirando otra vez por la ventana

 _ **CON ISSEI**_

Cuanto falta ddraig-dijo el castaño que seguía corriendo por casi ya 2 horas

[ **Solo te queda 1km issei si sigues a este ritmo llegaras en 5 minutos]-** dijo ddraig desde la guantelete que por cierto no se lo había quitado desde que lo despertó ¿Por qué? No sabía como

Eh, Ddraig como quito el guantelete se verá raro verme con un guantelete en medio de la calle-dijo issei un poco avergonzado por no saber quitar el guantelete

 **[Solo piensa que ya no lo quieres tener en tu brazo y desaparecerá]-** dijo ddraig con molestia porque su compañero no sabia eso

Eh?! Pero si lo desaparesco como me hablaras-dijo issei con miedo porque su compañero desaparezca

 **[Yo no desapareceré si estoy dentro de ti y te hablare por tu mente, yo no necesito estar activado para hablar con mi portador]-** dijo ddraig sorpredido por la estupidez de su compañero

 **[AHORA QUE LO PIENSO ISSEI, TU NO SABES CASI NADA DE LO SOBRENATURAL SOLO LO IMPORTANTE]-** dijo trihexa

Es cierto yo no se nada de lo sobrenatural solo lo mas importante-dijo issei reflexionando

 **[CUANDO LLEGUES A KOUH DDRAIG Y YO TE ENSEÑAREMOS TODO LO SOBRENATURAL EN SOLO 1 MES Y TE RECOMIENDO QUE PARES PORQUE YA LLEGAMOS]-** dijo trihexa a issei que le hizo caso y paro

Por fin después de tanto tiempo regrese a mi pueblo natal Kouh-dijo issei con nostalgia

 **[Ten cuidado issei, siento presencia de 2 demonios de clase altas y sus sequitos]-** dijo ddraig haciendo que issei dijiera

Demonios?! QUE HACEN AQUÍ!?-dijo issei claramente molesto porque haya demonios en su pueblo natal

Los matare, los matare, los matare-repetia issei continuamente haciendo que ddraig se sorprendiera por el comportamiento de su compañero

 **[CALMATE ISSEII, SI LOS MATAS LLAMARAS LA ATENCION DE TODAS LAS FACCION Y TE VENDRAN A MATAR O RECLUTAR A SU FACCION ¡ACASO QUIERES QUE LA PAZ QUE DESEASTE SE VALLA AL INFIERNO POR TU PASADO!? REFLEXIONA ISSEI TODO PASO POR ALGUNA RAZON]-** dijo trihexa haciendo que issei se calmara

Yo-Yo solo quiero vengar a mis padres-dijo issei serio mirando el pueblo

 **[DIME, ACASO NO LOS VENGASTE MATANDO A ESOS 2 DEMONIOS?]-** dijo trihexa haciendo que issei se de cuenta de todo

Es cierto ellos mataron a mis padres, pero su raza debe pagar-dijo issei serio mirando el cielo

 **[HAS LO QUE TU QUIERAS, TOTAL YO NO SOY NADIE PARA IMPEDIR QUE VENGES A TUS PADRE]-** dijo trihexa derrotado porque no podía cambiar la mente de su sucesor

Momentos después issei dejo de mirar al suelo y suspiro

Oye, trihexa crees que mi casa todavía sigue?-dijo issei porque si no seguía su casa, no tuviera donde dormir

 **[SI SIGUE HAY PORQUE LE PUSE UN HECHIZO PARA QUE PENSARAN QUE TU FAMILIA SE FUE DE VIAJE]-** dijo trihexa explicándole

Gracias, no se que haría sin sus ayudas-dijo issei recordando todo lo que ayudo trihexa y ddraig

 **[NO HAY PROBLEMA, TOTAL COMO SI PUEDIERA HACER ALGO MAS]-** dijo trihexa burlonamente

 **[Igualmente]-** dijo ddraig

Bueno vamos a buscar mi casa y comenzar con el estudio de lo sobrenatural-dijo issei bajando hacia el pueblo

 _ **EN UNA CABAÑA EN UN BOSQUE:**_

Habían 2 mujeres parece rebuscando la cabaña buscado algo o alguien

Reynare encontraste algo-dijo kalawarner sin encontrar lo que estaban buscando

No Kala y tú?-dijo reynare mirando por la puerta de la cabaña a la peli azul

No, pero es raro que no sienta ese tremendo poder, solo siendo el poder de un demonio clase suprema-dijo kalawarner analizando la situación

Yo tampoco se Kala pero hay que seguir buscando si queremos encontrar a esa persona-dijo reynare para seguir buscando

Oye oye la persona ya se fue de aquí- dijo kalawarner a reynare

Si es cierto pero hay que buscar alguna pista hacia donde se fue-dijo reynare

Si es buena idea-dijo kalawarner para seguir buscando

 _ **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:**_

Había una persona con una túnica que le tapaba la cara, estaba analizando el lugar hasta que paro y dijo:

¡Es cierto ese poder que sentí era de el de Trihexa pero estaba combinada con algo pero claramente era la de trihexa!. Sera que ya encontró un cuerpo? –dijo la persona con voz de chica

Tengo que buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo, el me debe eso y se lo cobrare-dijo la chica para que seguidamente a lo que dijo aparezca un portal alfrende de ella pero no se notaba el lugar a donde le llevaría ese portal.

Hay voy Hermanito-dijo la chica con voz sarcástica

 _ **CON ISSEI:**_

Se veía a issei caminando por las calles de kouh, llamando la atención de varias chichas que lo miraban porque les parecía atractivo.

Da, que incomode se siente que todos me estén mirando-dijo issei pero nadie lo escucho

 **[TODAS TE ENCUENTRAN ATRACTIVO POR TU PODER Y TAMBIEN POR DDRAIG QUE TE CONVIRTIO EN MEDIO DRAGON]-** explico trihexa

Como que me convirtió en medio dragón-dijo issei incrédulo a lo que le habían hecho a su cuerpo

 **[Bueno es que al despertarme vi que tu cuerpo era todavía de un humano, y le pregunte a trihexa si podía convertir tu cuerpo en un medio dragón, y él me respondió que no hay problema porque el en algún momento también te iba a hacer un dragón]-** dijo ddraig explicando porque issei era un medio dragon

No hay problema, pero me hubieran avisado me siendo un conejillo de indias porque siento que están experimentando con mi cuerpo-dijo issei

 **[JAJAJAJAJAJA]-** rieron trihexa y ddraig al mismo tiempo

Unos momentos después se veía a issei mirar una casa con tristeza

Llegue, después de casi 8 años fuera de mi casa, he vuelto-dijo issei para avanzar a la puerta y pararse otra vez

 **[VAMOS ISSEI]-** dijo trihexa a lo que issei solo toma aire y abre la puerta

Mi casa después de tanto tiempo-dijo issei mirando toda la casa

Pero esta toda sucia, hay polvo por todo los lugares-dijo issei pasando su dedo por el mueblo

Bueno hora de limpiar-dijo issei pero se da cuenta de una foto que estaba bien sucia. En eso issei va a ver esta foto y la agarra y la limpia con su mano para ver una foto de sus padres con el al medio sonriendo feliz

Y-Yo los extraño padres juro que algún dia los volveré a ver-dijo issei para dejar la foto encima de una mesa

 _ **INFRAMUNDO:**_

Se veía a Sirezchs caminando hacia un castillo que le pertenecia a su padre a lo que se encuentra con un guardia

Que se le ofrece Lucifer-sama-dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia

Llévame con mi padre-dijo Sirezchs serio

Si! Lucifer-sama-dijo el guardia para comenzar a caminar y seguido por Sirezchs

Después de unos momentos se veía a Sirezchs entrando a un salón con cosas de oro pero a 2 personas sentadas en lo que parece un trono

Padre, Madre dime que sintieron ese poder-dijo Sirezchs mirando a sus padres

Claro que sentimos ese poder Hijo, ¿Sabes quién ha sido?-dijo un hombre con cabellera carmesí y ojos azules

Todavía no lo sabemos padre por eso vine aquí-dijo Sirezchs respondiendo a lo que dijo su padre

Dime hijo que necesitas de nosotros-dijo una mujer castaña muy atractiva mirando a su hijo

Necesito que me den guardias para investigar de quien ha sido ese poder-dijo Sirezchs mirando a sus padres

Claro hijo recuerda que este también es tu clan-dijo su padre

Gracias Padre-solo respondió Sirezchs para seguidamente Salir de el salón

Dime crees que sabrá de quien ha sido ese poder-dijo la castaña viendo a su esposo

Claro Venelana, por eso es lucifer-dijo el padre de Sirezchs

Ojala tengas razón Anata-dijo la mujer para pararse e irse del salón

Si….Ojala-dijo el padre de Sirezchs ( **disculpen no se me el nombre de el padre de Sirezchs** ) para hacer lo mismo que su mujer

 _ **KUOH (LUGAR NO ESPECÍFICO)**_

Se veía a una Pelinegra con grandes atributos junto a una Pelirroja con un poco menso de atributos claramente las dos muy atractivas

Rías sentiste el poder que entro a la ciudad?-dijo la pelinegra sirviendo te a la pelirroja

Claro que lo sentí Akeno, esperare hasta que se presente o tomare medidas drásticas-dijo la pelirroja para tomar un sorbo de el te preparado por su reina

Pero Rías tenemos que tener cuidado siento un poder grande-dijo la pelinegra preocupada por lo que hará su amiga y rey

No hay problema, si tenemos problemas pediremos ayuda a Sona-dijo la pelirroja

Pero Rías es-dijo la pelinegra para no completar la palabra por ser interrumpida por rías

YA BASTA AKENO! Yo sé lo que hago si Onii-sama ve que pude derrotar a un enemigo que esa clase no me obligará a hacer eso-dijo Rías molesta

Akeno solo se quedó callada y se puso acostado de su rey para quedársela viendo con mirada de pena

Rías-solo atinó a decir la pelinegra

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA EL CAPITULO 2 DE EL DESPERTAR DE ISSEI DISCULPEN POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y OTRAS COSAS, TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ESTAN DANDO A ESTE FANFIC, Y TODAVIA NO ME DECIDO SI HAREM O UNA SOLA CHICA A SI QUE DEJENLO EN LAS REVIWES LO QUE QUIEREN, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ SE DESPIDE ANNIMO5722 Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BAY!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Los Demonios de Kuoh

_**CAPITULO 3: LOS DEMONIOS DE KUOH**_

Se veía a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una academia donde se encontraban los demonios encargados de este territorio

 _ **CONSEGO ESTUNDIANTIL:**_

Se veía a una chicha de pelo corto con lentes mirando seria unos papeles en su mano. Hasta que entra otra chicha de pelo largo con un cuerpo normal para su edad

Kaichou-dijo la pelinegra mirando seriamente a su kaichou

Que quieres tsubaki-dijo la pelinegra corta sin dejar de mirar los papeles de sus manos

Sentiste el poder entrar a kouh?-dijo la pelinegra mirando como llamo la atención de su kaichou

Claro que lo sentí Tsubaki, soy un demonio de clase alta-dijo la pelinegra corta mirando a tsubaki seria

Claro como dices Sona-dijo Tsubaki apartando la mirada ¿Qué harás? Volvió a pregunto Tsubaki

Por el momento esperare a que Rias haga el primer paso-dijo para volver su mirada a el papel que tenía en su mano

Muy bien-dijo Tsubaki para que seguidamente se pusiera a su costado

Momentos después entra a la sala una pelirroja seguida por una pelinegra

Que sorpresa Rias, que te trae por aquí-dijo Sona mirando a Rias investigándola con la mirada

No te hagas la que no sabes Sona, las dos somos de clase alta y sentimos el mismo poder que acaba de entrar a el pueblo-dijo Rias mirando a Sona Molesta

Claro que yo sentí Rias, no soy idiota-dijo Sona mirándola a los ojos comenzando una batalla de miradas donde salió perdiendo rias que aparto la mirada

Harás algo?-dijo Rias

No, no , te lo dejo a ti amiga-dijo Sona mirando a rias a lo que rias solo la miro para que seguidamente saliera por la puerta

Vamos a ver que hará, si no está al nivel de ese poder-dijo Sona sonriendo por la estupidez que va a hacer su amiga de la infancia.

 _ **CON RIAS:**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de forma creída mientras que todos los estudiantes se apartaban de su camino y se le quedaban mirando

Ja, Humanos estúpidos-dijo la peliroja a su amiga que solo la miraba como si esto fuera el pan de cada día

Vamos Rias, Hasta cuando seguirás así antes tratabas a los humanos como a ti misma-dijo la pelinegra queriendo hacer reflexionar a su amiga

No digas esas cosas Akeno, ellos son inferiores a nosotros-dijo Rias rápidamente a su amiga a lo que ella solo suspira pensando "Es un caso perdido, ¿Qué te paso amiga?"

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a un Edificio Viejo y entraron

Adentro era muy diferente afuera habían Asientos con grabados de oro y tazas de oro en una palabra sería Una Habitación de los Ricos

En los asientos estaban sentado un chico de pelo rubio, muy atractivo y al frente de el una pequeña chica con pelo blanco comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Koneko, Kiba-dijo la Pelirroja a lo que a los dos mencionados la miraron

Quiero que investiguen de donde viene ese poder que entro a el pueblo, y cuando lo encuentren llámenme-dijo Rias mirando como sus sirvientes asentían y se iban de la sala

Tu también Akeno, quiero que investigues-dijo rias hablando al aire sabiendo que su amiga esta atrás suyo

Muy bien Rias, entonces con tu permiso me voy-dijo la Pelinegra para salir del salón

Te atrapare y te uniré a mi sequito para que me libres de ese idiota y de repente también tengo diversión en las noches contigo-dijo la pelirroja con mirada seria al principio para después pasar a una cara lasciva y sentarse en su haciendo a ya saber qué cosas

 _ **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:**_

A ver, por aquí sentí el poder de trihexa-dijo la voz de una chica volando por el cielo con unas alas de dragón de color negro como la noche

Acá era!-grito para bajar rápidamente

Una cabaña?-dijo sorprendida la chica que todavía no se quitaba esa túnica que no le dejaba ver el rostro

Pero qué raro solo siente un poder muy bajo acá-dijo la chica para que seguidamente alzara su mano y mencionara algunas palabras difícil de entender

Ya veo así que ese es su nuevo cuerpo?-dijo la chica para que tomara vuelo y se dirigiera hacia el sur

 _ **GREGORI:**_

Se veía a reynare y kalawarner conversar con Baraquiel

Así que no encontraron nada?-dijo Baraquiel mirándolas

No Baraquiel-sama no había nada solo una cabaña vacía-dijo kalawarner mirando a Baraquiel

Muy Bien tengo Otra misión para ustedes-Dijo Baraquiel

De verdad?!-Pregunto y grito Reynare con estrellitas en los ojos

Si, Necesito de vallan a Kuoh porque dicen que entro un poder con un poder de un demonio de clase suprema

Que quiere que hagamos Baraquiel-sama-dijo kalawarner tomando la palabra

Quiero que lo vigilen, se dice que tiene una sacred Gear-dijo Baraquiel para dejar a Kalawarner con la palabra en la boca porque después de decir eso se fue

Viste Reynare, hicimos esa misión y ahora nos dan más misiones-dijo kalawarner mirando a reynare

Si Kala! Vamos se nos hace tarde!-dijo Reynare para salir corriendo más rápido que flash

 _ **CIELO:**_

Estaba una chica de pelo rubio algo impacienta mirando a cada segundo la puerta. Hasta que después de unos momentos sale un hombre de el mismo color de pelo bastante atractivo

1 semana, Gabriel, 1 semana-dijo el hombre para que seguidamente se dirigiera a la puerta atrás de la chica y decirle algo al oído y después saliera por la puerta

Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró Gabriel comenzó a saltar de emoción por toda la sala gritando repetidamente Si

Por fin, después de tantos siglos voy a ir al mundo Humano-dijo la rubia para que saliera de la sala para correr hasta su cuarto a alistar sus maletas

Después de unos momentos salió con una maleta y varios ángeles se le acercaran

Gabriel-sama a donde se va?-pregunto un ángel a la arcángel

Me voy al mundo humano por 1 semana-dijo Gabriel felizmente

COMO?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo su Arcángel

Que me voy al mundo Humano- volvió a decir Gabriel para comenzar a caminar

P-P-Pero señorita Gabriel como puede decir eso usted es muy santa para ir a ese mundo corrompido-dijo una ángel

Siempre en un Mundo corrompido hay luz-dijo Gabriel para que acercara a un portón donde estaba un hombre con apariencia tranquila

Señorita Gabriel ya se va?-pregunto ese hombre

Si ya me voy Pedro-dijo Gabriel sonriéndole

Que le vaya bien señorita Gabriel-dijo Pedro para abrir la puerta y seguidamente Gabriel salga y active un círculo mágico

Nos vemos en 1 Semana-dijo Gabriel para desaparecer en el círculo mágico

 _ **CON GABRIEL:**_

Bueno después de siglos estoy en el mundo humano-dijo Gabriel para mirar a sus alrededores

Bueno acá la gran pregunta es ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Gabriel rascándose la cabeza

Ya se mi hermano me hablo de un pueblo donde lo controla la hermanita de, el actual satán, bueno creo que iré hay pero tendré que ocultar mi aura santa, para pasar desapercibida-dijo Gabriel para que cree otro cirulo mágico y desaparezca de ese lugar

 _ **CON AKENO:**_

La pelinegra caminaba por las calles de kouh hacia un lugar, específicamente a la casa de issei ¿Por qué? Porque issei por 1 segundo expulso su poder y akeno fue suficiente tiempo para encontrarlo

A ver, era por aquí donde lo sentí-dijo Akeno mirando por las calles, hasta que encontré una casa donde se desprendía un poco de ese mismo poder

Aquí es!-dijo Akeno casi gritando, y se acerca de a la casa pero hace desaparecer su aura antes de que entre, pero decide primero mirar por la ventana a lo se acerca a la ventana y ve al castaño cocinando sin camisa a lo que la pelinegra se sonroja y decide de dejar de mirar

Después de unos momentos ella decide esconderse para que no la vea porque no quería ir y tocar la puerta y decir "Hola, Soy un demonio vengo a buscarte porque mi ama te quiere unir a su sequito" a lo que decide quedarse escondida en un arbusto

Después de unos momentos ve al castaño salir de la casa para comenzar a caminar hacia el supermercado a lo que ella decide seguirle

 _ **CON ISSEI:**_

Se veía a issei caminar por la calle tranquilamente hasta que siente que alguien lo sigue

 **[ISSEI ALGUIEN TE SIGE Y POR LO QUE SIENTO ES UN ANGEL CAIDO SOLO QUE ESTA OCULTANDO SU AURA]-** dijo trihexa a su sucesor

Si ya lo había sentido solo no sabía que era un ángel caído-dijo issei para seguir caminando y doblar a una calle oscura y después de caminar unos momentos después y siente que lo siguen siguiendo entonces para en seco y fríamente dice

Sal de ahí, crees que no te he sentido?-dijo Issei fríamente para voltear y mirar fijamente el lugar donde estaba escondida la pelinegra, a lo que sin oportunidad la pelinegra sale de su escondite

H-Hola-dijo la pelinegra nerviosa por lo que le haría issei

Quien eres y Que quieres-dijo issei serio intimidándola con su aura lo que le puso más nerviosa a la pelinegra

M-Me llamo A-A-A-Akeno y soy un demonio-dijo la pelinegra y condenando a su vida por decir demonio

DEMONIO?!-dijo Issei ya casi saliéndose de sus casillas

 **[CALMATE ISSEI! REACCIONA!]** -le grito en su mente al castaño que rápidamente se controlo

Me estás diciendo que eres un demonio?-dijo issei claramente enojado

Si-Si-respondió rápidamente la pelinegra

Pues, no te creo yo ciento aura de ángel caído en ti-dijo issei analizándola mejor

YO NO SOY UN ANGEL CAIDO ESOS SERES SON LOS PEORES!-grito molesta akeno sin importarle que le hiciera ese ser, a lo que issei solo comenzó a reír

DE QUE TE RIES-grito Akeno tirándole un trueno sin querer a issei que lo esquivo sin ningún problema

La cague-dijo akeno al ver que issei ya no estaba en el lugar donde estaba

Osas, atacarme-dijo issei arrinconando a akeno contra la pared

Y-Yo no quería-dijo akeno cerrando sus ojos para su muerte que nunca le llego en cambio tenia a issei muy cerca de ella

Cuida tus movimientos, Mujer a mí no me gusta matar por tonterías-dijo issei separándose rápidamente

Lárgate y si alguno más de tus compañeros vienen los matare ¿Entendiste?-dijo issei dándose la vuelta y seguir caminando

Es-Espera cuál es tu nombre?-dijo la pelinegra gritando

Mi nombre solo llámame 666-dijo issei para perderse por la oscuridad

666?-se preguntó a si misma Akeno

.

.

Que tal Mi presentación Trihexa?-pregunto el castaño ya más alejado de donde había dejado a la pelinegra

 **[FUE ESPECTACULAR ISSEI, NI YO MISMO LO HUBIERA HECHO MEJOR]-** dijo trihexa felicitando a su sucesor por aquella presentación que hizo

Bueno ahora los **DEMONIOS** de este pueblo ya saben quién soy, soy el 666-dijo Issei orgulloso para seguir caminando hasta el supermercado siendo guiado por ddraig

.

.

Bueno llegamos-dijo issei mirando un centro comercial grande para que seguidamente entrara y que creen? Que comprara? No! Va a robar!

Bueno nadie me ve no?-ddraig pregunto el castaño a su compañero

 **[no, pero debo decir un ser todo poderoso robando para comer, eso es caer bajo]-** dijo ddraig por el cómo vivía su compañero

Cállate ddraig o entro a la sacred gear y te doy un buen corregimiento-dijo issei fríamente

 **[nooo, tú eres mi mejor poseedor no hay problema que robes]-** dijo ddraig con miedo

Así me gusta-dijo issei para que mire una tienda de frutas y se acercara de lo más sigiloso y agarra 3 manzanas y se valla corriendo y todo sin que nadie se dé cuenta

Cuando corría rápidamente no se daba cuenta de con quien cruzaba hasta que

PAM! Issei se cayó encima de alguien

AH! Discúlpame!-dijo issei para que se parase rápido

No hay problema, no me di cuenta-dijo la voz de una chica a lo que issei volteo rápido para decirle que no era su problema pero cuando volteo se quedó asombrado, era una bella chica de pelo azul y ojos rojos con buen cuerpo

N-No es mi culpa, no se disculpe usted-dijo issei sonrojado mirando a la chica

No insisto es mi culpa yo me cruce por tu camino-dijo la chica mirando a issei sonrojado haciéndola reír un poco

De que te ríes?-pregunto issei molesto porque se rieran de el

No, nada solo que das mucha risa sonrojado-dijo la chica riéndose

BUEH!-hizo un puchero issei porque se estén burlándose porque se sonrojo

AH! Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica curiosa por su nombre

Me llamo Hyoudou Issei-dijo issei rápidamente

Un gusto Issei, me llamo Kagome Hirugashi-dijo la chica sonriéndole a issei haciendo que este solo se sonrojara más y se rascara la cabeza

U-Un gusto Kagome-dijo issei extendiendo su mano a lo que la chica se dio cuenta del gesto y estrecho su mano con la de issei

Bueno creo que ya me voy, tengo que llevar esto a la preparatoria-dijo la chica para seguir caminando a lo que issei le toma del brazo y dice con vergüenza

T-Te ayudo?-dijo issei con vergüenza

Seguro? Estas seguro que no eres un violador?-dijo Kagome mirándolo dudoso

CLARO QUE NO!-grito issei a lo que Kagome comenzó a reír

Bueno si no tienes problema lleva esto-dijo kagome para darle todo lo que había comprado a issei, sorprendiéndose a que a issei no le pesara nada y lo llevara con una sola mano

Eres Fuerte no?-Pregunto Kagome caminando junto a issei

Si-solo respondió issei

.

.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a la academia de kuoh a lo que kagome solo paro para decirle:

Aquí es gracias issei-dijo kagome haciendo una reverencia

Espera kagome-dijo issei

Qué pasa?-respondió kagome mirándola dudoso

Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo issei haciendo que kagome volviera a reír

Eres la única persona que me hace reír tanto-dijo kagome mirándolo

Claro, si quieres ven a buscarme mañana cuando salga de la academia-dijo para correr dentro de la academia y dejarlo a issei con la palabra en la boca

 **[ISSEI, ESTA ACADEMIA..]-** dijo trihexa para ser interrumpido por issei

Ya se trihexa-dijo issei mirando a el edificio viejo de la academia

 **DEMONIOS** -dijo issei

 **BUENO HASTA ACA EL CAPITULO 3 DE EL DESPERTAR DE ISSEI COMO YA SABEN Y CREO QUE YA LOS HABRE CANSADO CON DECIR QUE PERDON POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO IGUAL LO DIJO :V BUENO DE TANTO PENSAR YA ME DECIDI Y TAMBIEN USTEDES AYUDARON ISSEI TENDRA UN HAREM Y BUENO NADA MAS :v RECUERDEN SUGERENCIAS A LOS REVIWES Y ACA ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BAY LECTORES SEXYS :V**


	5. Capitulo 4: Issei

_**CAPITULO 4:ISSEI**_

Se veía al castaño sentado en el sillón de su casa pensando en los último hechos que le paso ultima mente como Su poder, Kuoh, Demonios, Kogome a lo que cuando pensó en kogome se acordó que debía ir a verla a la salida de su preparatoria, mirando la hora y ve que faltaba solo 5 min para que todos salgan a lo que el castaño se paró rápido de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse rápido

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda-repetía el castaño cambiando, cuando termino de cambiarse salió de su casa a máxima velocidad acordándose por donde era la academia, a lo que solo sintió el poder de los demonios y se dirigió hay

Uff-suspiro el castaño mirando el reloj a lo que solo vio q faltaban 2 minutos para que salieran de la preparatoria

 **[ENAMORADO? ISSEI]-** bufo trihexa a su sucesor

QUE!? NO!, ES SOLO UNA AMIGA-dijo issei rascándose la cabeza sonrojado

 **[Claro]-** esta vez hablo ddraig con un todo de burla, mirando como issei sonríe al ver a kogome salir con sus amigas de la preparatoria

Kogome se da cuenta de la presencia de issei y lo mira a lo que issei solo sonrió y kagome se despidió de sus amigas caminando hasta donde estaba issei

Hola-saludo issei mirando a kagome de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose por su belleza

Hola, pensaba que no vendrías-dijo kagome mirando a issei a los ojos viendo que eran como de color ámbar pero más oscuro

Nos vamos?-dijo issei comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por kagome

Y que tal la preparatoria?-dijo issei

Muy bien!-dijo kagome mirando a issei con un poco de duda porque era de su edad y cree que no va a la preparatoria a lo que decide preguntarle

Issei, tu no vas a la preparatoria?-dijo kagome, esperando una respuesta de issei

No-dijo issei pensando como seria estar en una

Y tus padres, no te dicen nada?-dijo kagome mirando como la mirada de issei se ponía deprimida, sintiendo culpable por haber tocado un tema delicado

Yo-Yo no tengo padres kagome-dijo issei mirando el cielo nublado

No tienes?-pregunto kagome

Ellos murieron cuando tenía 8 años y me cuido mi apoderado hasta esta edad y por fin me ha dejado libre-mintió issei sobre su apoderado porque no podía decir que trihexa lo cuido

Vives solo o con tu apoderado?-volvió a preguntar kagome a issei

Vivo solo mi apoderado se fue de viaje cuando me dejo libre-mintió issei otra vez

Discúlpame por hacerte recordar todo eso-dijo kogome mirando el suelo triste

No te preocupes, ya lo supere, no puedo volver en el tiempo y solucionar todo-dijo issei para que seguidamente levante la cabeza de kagome y sonriéndole a lo que kagome solo se sonrojo

Vamos se me hace tarde-dijo kagome desviando la mirada

Bueno, pero donde queda tu casa que ni se adonde estamos caminando-dijo issei para mirar a otro lado avergonzado

Kagome solo rio

Sígueme-dijo kagome para caminar y dejar parado a issei

Te quedas o me acompañas?-dijo kagome mirando a issei, cuando ve que issei había salido de su mundo

Si hay voy, no puedo dejar a una bella dama sola-dijo issei para que kogome solo riera

Entonces ven aquí caballero-se burló kagome

 _ **MOMENTOS DESPUES:**_

Bueno aquí es-dijo kogome mirando su casa y a issei a su costado

Nunca me dijiste que eras de esa clase de persona-dijo issei mirando una mansión al frente de el

No tengo que presumir lo que tengo-dijo kagome mirando con burla la cara de issei

Bueno eso no te lo puedo impedir-dijo issei mirando a kogome

Hasta pronto?-pregunto kogome a issei

Claro, crees que te dejare ir?-dijo issei mirándola

Ja!-rio kagome, viendo como issei se acercaba

No dejaría que alguien más toque lo que es mío-dijo issei a su oído para comenzar a irse

Cómo?-dijo kagome mirándolo como para y voltea la cabeza

Nos vemos Kogome-chan-dijo issei sonriendo para irse por donde vino y dejar a kogome sonrojada en la puerta de su casa

.

.

.

.

.

Kogome-suspiro el nombre de kogome issei mirando el cielo

 **[Nose que le ves a esa humana]-** dijo ddraig a issei

Qué?, como ya dije solo es una amiga-dijo issei

 **[Eso ni tú te lo crees, Issei "No dejaría que alguien más toque lo que es mío"]-** repitió ddraig lo dicho por issei

MIERDA!-grito issei rojo

De verdad le dije eso?!-grito issei agarrándose la cabeza frustrado

Solo saque lo que tenía adentro-volvió a decir issei en la misma situación

Bueno, ya que. Dijo issei para seguir caminando y ver como ddraig en la booster gear se caía atrás pro lo estúpido que era su portador

 _ **CON RIAS:**_

Se veía a la pelirroja delante de la pelinegra gritándole

Como que lo encontraste y no dijiste nada!-grito rias a akeno que solo al miraba sin ninguna emoción

Lo encontré, pero no podemos hacer nada contra el, es muy fuerte-dijo la pelinegra seria mirando a su amiga

No me importa, lo encontraste y no quisiste intentaste capturarlo!-volvió a gritar rias a su amiga haciendo que su amiga se hartara y también grite

Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!? SI EL SI QUERIA PODIA MATARME EN ESE MISMO LUGAR-grito akeno mirando como su amiga se sorprendió y luego la miro un poco ya más calmada

Te dijo su nombre?-pregunto rias ya más tranquila

Solo me dijo que lo llamáramos 666-dijo Akeno seria mirando como su amiga se sorprendió

Como la bestia del Fin?-dijo rias sorprendía

Si-respondió akeno mirando como rias comenzaba a reírse

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía rias derramando algunas lágrimas de la risa

Llamarse 666, sabiendo que el verdadero 666 lo haría mierda-dijo rias con burla mirando a su amiga

Puede ser cierto eso rias pero a nosotros si nos dejaría como mierda-dijo akeno mirando como rias se molestaba por lo que dijo

A mí nadie me hace mierda entiendes?-dijo rias para apuntarle con una esfera de la destrucción formada en su mano, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

Claro lo que días Rias-dijo akeno mirando como rias bajaba la mano y solo sonría

Así me gusta que mis sirvientes me ayuden en todos-dijo rias para mirar a todos sus sirvientes que estaban en la sala

Como tú digas-dijo akeno para irse y venir con una bandeja con tazas de té que le dio a casa uno del sequito de rias

 _ **VOLVIENDO CON ISSEI**_

Se veía a issei entrenando en el bosque después de dejar a kagome en su casa

Issei estaba levantando una roca gigantesca como si no fuera nada y arrogándola lejos y corriendo tras de ella agarrándola y haciendo ese mismo proceso varias veces hasta que lanza la piedra arriba y alza su mano y se forma una pequeña esfera negra que la lanza y cocha contra la piedra asiento que se desintegre

 **[VEO QUE CONTROLAS MEJOR MIS PODERES]-** dijo trihexa

Si ahora ya siento que ese poder es parte de mi-dijo issei mirando sus manos

 **[BUENO AHJORA QUE CONTROLAS MI PODER UN 5%, VAMOS CON EL PODER DE DDRAIG]-** dijo trihexa para que seguidamente la booster gear aparezca en el brazo de issei

 **[Ya es mi tueno?]-** pregunto ddraig

 **[SI YA ES TU TURNO DDRAIG, YA SABES TIENES QUE HACER QUE DESPIERTE EL BALANCE BREAKER]-** dijo trihexa

 **[Claro, creo que será fácil alcanzarlo con el poder que tiene]-** dijo ddraig haciendo que issei se emocionara

Lograre llegar a el blance breaker y controlar la juggernaut drive!-grito issei alzando su puño al aire

 **[RECUERDA QUE JUGGERNAUT FRIVE ES DIFICIL DE CONTROLAR]-** dijo trihexa a su sucesor

Eso lo sé con las clases que he tomados con ustedes, he aprendido que al entrar en esa transformación pierdes tiempo de vida y si no eres fuerte mentalmente te consumirá la ira-explico issei a su Maestro

 **[VEO QUE HAS APRENDIDO BIEN ISSEI]-** dijo trihexa

Claro, hay que admitir que son buenos enseñando-dijo issei

 **[Gracias]-** esta vez respondió ddraig

Bueno mi meta será controlar la juggernaut drive-dijo issei seguro

 **[Yo te tengo fe issei]-** dijo ddraig para que issei sigua entrenando

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Se veía a issei durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama hasta que sonó su maldito despertador que lo toco y desapareció a lo que el castaño solo dijo

Mierda, otro más-dijo el castaño despertando de su sueño, para que seguidamente se pare de su cama y agarre unas prendas y valla al baño a bañarse

Después de varios minutos issei salió del baño vestido con una chaqueta negra con líneas blancas y una camisa roja y pantalones negros y zapatillas negras, para decirlo mejor sería casi todo negro

Seguidamente issei ve el reloj de la pared mirando que eran las 10:20 am y todavía faltaba mucho para que salga kagome de la preparatoria

Ahora que hago, 5 horas?-dijo issei caminando por su casa

 **[NOSE TE RECOMIENDO ENTRENAR]-** aconsejo trihexa a su sucesor

Nah, ya entrene ayer y hoy día quiero el día libre-dijo issei

 **[COMO TU QUIERAS]-** dijo trihexa

Ah, sí que día es hoy día?-pregunto issei a trihexa

 **[VIERNES, ¿POR QUE?]-** por nada dijo trihexa

No por nada-dijo issei sonriendo

 **[KAGOME?]-** dijo trihexa con burla

Si-dijo issei, para que después se dé cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojara

 **[JUVENTUD]-** trihexa

Mejor me voy a ver televisión hasta que llegue el momento de recoger a kagome de la preparatoria

 _ **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES:**_

El castaño iba caminando por la calle, esta vez si a tiempo para recoger a kagome, hasta que ve un puesto de regalos y decide y a "comprar"

Después de que "comprara", ese obsequio a kagome se dirige a la preparatoria, imaginando que ya faltaba poco para que saliera de la preparatoria kagome

Después de caminar por un rato llega a la preparatoria mirando que todavía nadie sale y decide pararse enfrente de la puerta sosteniéndose la espalda en la pared , esperando a que kagome salga de la preparatoria que así lo hizo después de unos minutos después y se sorprendió al ver a issei esperando tranquilamente afuera de la preparatoria

Hola Issei, pensaba que ya no vendrías-dijo kagome dirigiéndose a issei

Como que no iba a venir, no se puede dejar a una dama caminando sola por la calle-dijo issei caminando hacia ella

Que gracioso-bufo kagome para comenzar a caminar pero es detenía de brazo por issei y la hace voltear a verlo

Oye toma un obsequio-dijo issei para alzar su mano en la dirección de kagome y mirando para otro lado

Kagome se sorprendió porque en la mano de issei había un collar con forma de dragón

Tómalo-dijo issei que seguía mirando para el costado

Mírame y entrégamelo-dijo kagome mirando como issei primero se sorprendió para después suspirar y voltear a verla

Tómalo y no hagas show-dijo issei mirando los ojos rojos de kagome

Claro-dijo kagome para agarrar el collar

Issei, me lo pones-dijo kagome mirando como issei se sonrojo bastante pero a pesar de todo el sonrojo asintió

Después de ponerle el collar a kagome, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de kagome

Y, issei como haces para comer?-pregunto kagome

Robar-respondió issei como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

QUE!?-grito kagome parando en seco y mirando a issei a los ojos

Que para comer robo, que hay de malo en eso?-dijo issei

Robar es recontra malo te pueden meter preso por eso-dijo kagome alterada

Preso? Que es eso?-pregunto issei, haciendo que kagome se sorprenda porque issei no sabe lo que es preso

De verdad, no sabes que es preso?-pregunto incrédula kagome

No-respondió issei

AH! Como puedes tener 17 años y no saber que es preso!-grito kagome agarrando a issei del cuello de su polo

Su-Suéltame-dijo issei sin poder respirar

No, tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa para enseñarte varias cosas-dijo kagome para arrastrar a issei el camino que quedaba para su casa

 _ **VARIAS HORAS, PERO MUCHAS DESPUES:**_

Se veía a issei caminar en la calle como si fuera un muerto viviente, la razón era porque kagome lo mantuvo toda la tarde y noche enseñándole cosas del mundo humano, que un poco más y hacia explotar el cerebro de issei y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle algo que lo había planeado en la mañana

Mierda-dijo el castaño cuando llego a su casa

 **[ESO TE PASO, PORQUE NUNCA QUISISTE APRENDER COSAS HUMANOS EN TODOS TUS AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO]-** dijo trihexa

Porque pensaba que ya no tendría contacto con humanos-respondió issei subiendo a su cuarto para tirarse a su cama para ponerse a dormir

 _ **BOSQUE DE KUOH:**_

Se veía a la misma encapuchada volando por encima del bosque con sus alas más negras que la noche

Ya voy llegando!-grito la encapuchada mirando el pueblo a lo lejos Creo que ocultare mi aura hasta que sienta el poder de trihexa-volvió a decir la encapuchada para que seguidamente disminuyera su aura

Hay voy trihexa, prepárate para la llegada de….

 _ **CON GABRIEL:**_

Gabriel estaba en la ciudad de kuoh caminando por la calle dejando a todos los hombres sorprendidos y a las mujeres celosas por su belleza

Ahora donde me quedo?-se preguntó a si misma Gabriel para que seguidamente vea un departamento en venta

Gracias a Michael, que me dio mucho dinero, aunque yo no lo quería-dijo Gabriel para mirar una tarjeta de crédito en sus manos donde Michael le había dejado todo el dinero

Creo que será suficiente para comprar ese departamento-dijo Gabriel para acercarse al puesto de venta y después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el dinero le alcanzaba hasta para comprar 5 más de esas pensando "Creo que te pasaste Michael"

Se veía a Gabriel entrando a su nuevo departamento que lo compro después de varias horas de mucho papeleo, que ella ya estaba cansada de eso porque en el cielo siempre le ponen a revisar los papeleos, aunque todo eso le hizo ganar experiencia. Haciendo que la venta del departamento sea un éxito.

Bueno esta será mi casa por 1 semana-dijo Gabriel para poner una cara tonta recordándose que solo estará 1 semana en el mundo humano.

Bueno que se le va a hacer, la señora se fue feliz cuando le compre el departamento-dijo Gabriel para que entrara al departamento que ya venía amueblado entonces no se debía preocupar por eso

Bueno aunque los ángeles no necesiten descansar, creo que tomare una pequeña siesta y después me iré a recorrer este pueblo-dijo Gabriel para ir a buscar su cuarto pero se demoró unos minutos porque no lo encontraba y cuando lo encontró abrió la puerta para que seguidamente se echara en la cama y conciliara el sueño.

 **BUENO HASTA ACA EL CAPITULO 4 DE EL DESPERTAR DE ISSEI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SI VEN ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS O QUIEREN QUE MEJORE ALGO DIGANMELO POR LAS REVIEW, Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA SE ME ACUMULO MUCHO ESTOS DIAS Y NO PODIA ESCRIBIR MUCHO, BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE FANFIC SIGA CRECIENDO SE DESPIDE ANNIMO5722**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO !**

 **PD: EN ESTE FANFIC ISSEI NO SERA BUENO NI MALO, MATARA AL QUE SEA JUSTO MATARLO Y UNA PREGUNTA ¿PORQUE TODOS QUIEREN A GABRIEL?¿QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL?**


	6. Capitulo 5: La chica desconocida?

_**Capítulo 5: CHICA DESCONOCIDA?**_

Issei estaba echado en su cama entrenando mentalmente con ddraig

 _ **EN EL ESPACIO MENTAL:**_

 **[Vamos Issei, ni siquiera puedes tocarme]-** dijo ddraig esquivando un golde de issei

No...Puedo porque tú eres uno de los seres más poderosos-dijo issei intentando darle otro golpe que es esquivado por ddraig otra vez

 **[Tu eres más poderoso que yo issei, solo que no sabes controlar tu poder]** -le dijo ddraig para que golpe a issei con un dedo y lo mandara a volar

Auch-se quejó issei parándose del suelo

 **[Terminemos aquí Issei]** -dijo ddraig para que se sentara sobre sus patas

Ok, pero juro que algún día te daré un golpe y te dejare en el piso-dijo issei para que se siente mirando a ddraig

 **[Ja, me gustara sentir eso]** -rio ddraig para que seguidamente se pusiera serio y mirara a issei

 **[Estas apunto de Alcanzar el Balance Breaker]** -dijo ddraig a issei que se emociono

De verdad?-pregunto issei con alegría a ddraig

 **[Si pero también tienes que encárgate de una cosa]-** volvió a decir ddraig

Que cosa?-dijo issei curioso

 **[Tienes que hacerte respetar]-** dijo Ddraig mirando como issei se ponía serio

Yo sé que me tengo que hacer respetar-dijo issei mirando serio a ddraig

 **[Muy bien chico, ahora despierta que se te hace tarde]** -dijo ddraig mirando a issei

Tarde?-pregunto issei

 **[Ka-go-me]-** dijo Ddraig para mirar que issei ya había salido del espacio mental

 **[ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO NO DDRAIG?]-** pregunto una esfera negra al costado de ddraig

 **[Claramente Trihexa, tienes un sucesor raro]-** dijo ddraig para ver cómo se formaba una especio de espejo delante de el donde veía que hacia el castaño

 **[PORQUE CREES QUE LO ELEGI]-** volvió a esa esfera que era trihexa

 **[No fue porque viste potencial en el]-** dijo Ddraig

 **[FUE POR ESO Y POR MAS PERO ESO ME LO GUARDO PARA MI, NOS VEMOS DESPUES DDRAIG, SEGUIRE HACIEDO "ESO"]-** dijo trihexa para que desapareciera de ese lugar

[Bueno solo queda ver como terminara esta historia]-dijo Ddraig para echarse y comenzar a ver lo que hacía su portador

 _ **AFUERA DEL ESPACIO MENTAL:**_

Issei caminaba tranquilo hasta la preparatoria de kuoh porque ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a recoger a Kagome, pero ese día sentía un mal presentimiento

¿Por qué siento este mal presentimiento hoy día?-se preguntó a si mismo issei

Dah, será una estupidez mía-se respondió issei a si mismo

Después de unos momentos issei estaba parado enfrente de la preparatoria de kuoh mirando como todos salían de clase hasta que…

[Issei te acaban de encerrar en una esfera que nos separa del mundo humano (Díganme el nombre de eso porque no me acuerdo)-dijo ddraig

Ok, gracias por la información Ddraig-dijo issei para comenzar a caminar y entrar a la preparatoria donde se encuentra con una pelirroja con otras personas y a que a una la conocía

Tu eres el que se dice llamar "666"-dijo Rias con aire de superioridad mirando como issei solo la veía tranquila

Y tú eres una demonio?-pregunto issei aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Si soy Una demonio de clase Alta de la casa Gremory-dijo Rias parándose Orgullosa

"Ddraig que es la casa Gremory?"-pregunto por la mente a ddraig que no se tardó en responder

"[Es una casa de demonios que es importante en el inframundo]"-respondió ddraig a la mente de issei

"Gracias"-volvió a decir issei

Así que Gremory ah?-Se burló Issei mirando como Rias se enfadaba por tratarla así

Recuerda Yo soy Rias Gremory y ese será el último nombre que escuches en tu maldita vida-dijo Rias para lanzarle poder de la destrucción sorprendiéndose porque issei la había parado con solo un dedo

Eso que es?-pregunto issei a Rias

Eso no te interesa. ¡Kiba!-respondió y grito Rias para que un chico con cabello rubio se acercara rápidamente hacia issei

Muy buen intento Señor Rubito-dijo issei sosteniendo la punta de la espada de Kiba un solo dedo y no sorprendiendo al rubio porque habían dicho que el tenía el poder de un demonio de clase suprema

Muévete de acá Rubito de mierda-dijo issei para darle un golpe a Kiba en el pecho mandándolo a volar y dejarlo inconsciente

KIBA!-grito Akeno acercándose a kiba para ver que solo lo había dejado inconsciente

Oye tu!-dijo issei señalando a Akeno

S-Si?-respondió Akeno mirando con temor a issei

No te lo dije esa vez? Que si me encontraba con tus compañeros los iba a matar?-dijo Issei mirando a Akeno que le entro un medio que se quería ir corriendo de hay

No intimides a mis siervos Maldito!-grito Rias lanzándole otra esfera de poder de la destrucción haciendo que issei salta hacia atrás y ver cómo donde choco el poder de la destrucción había desaparecido

Uff, claramente ese poder puede ser una molestia-se dijo a si mismo issei

Koneko!-volvió a gritar Rias a lo que issei solo sintió que tocaban su barriga y vio a una peliblanco golpeando esa parte

Que haces?-pregunto issei fingiendo inocencia sorprendiendo a Koneko porque lo había golpeado con senjutsu

¿Qué eres?-pregunto la peliblanca con miedo

¿Yo? Yo soy un Humano que les hará pasar el peor día de sus vidas-dijo issei para mandar a volar a la peliblanca

Tch-se quejó Rias mirando a Issei con odio y miedo

¿Quién sigue?-pregunto issei para ponerse en posición de batalla

AKENO!-volvió a gritar Rias pero no recibió respuesta

Akeno! Te he llamado porque no me haces…-dijo Rias volviendo a la dirección de Akeno donde la ve inconsciente y con issei atrás de ella

Solo quedas tu mi Querida Rias Gremory-dijo issei para avanzar lento hacia Rias que retrocedía por miedo

No te me acerques!-grito Rias volviendo a lanzar la esfera de poder de la destrucción siendo esquivada por issei otra vez

Que pasa? Ahora me tienes miedo? Si hace algunos minutos estabas toda confiada-dijo issei parando de caminar

Yo no te tengo miedo!-grito Rias, mirando como el castaño solo sonrió

Me gusta tu actitud pero esto termina aquí-dijo issei para alzar su brazo derecho en dirección a Rias

Que vas a hacer?-pregunto con miedo Rias pero para después sorprenderse porque vio que se formó un guantele en el brazo derecho de issei

T-T-Tu eres…-no termino la frase Rias porque antes de caer inconsciente escucho

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

Ups, no la deje terminar-dijo rascándose la cabeza viendo como el Espacio de tiempo donde estaban se quebraba

Oye Ddraig y cuánto tiempo paso?-pregunto issei a Ddraig

[Pasaron 10 minutos pero en la vida real solo pasaron 10 segundos]-respondió Ddraig

Oh! Tengo que aprender esa técnica me seria de mucha ayuda-dijo Issei para ver como Kagome salía de la preparatoria

Hola issei-saludo Kagome

Ah! Hola Kagome-respondió el saludo Issei

Si tu bien, además te tengo una sorpresa en mi casa-dijo Kagome mirando a un issei confundido que a su parecer era muy lindo

Vo-Vo-Volver a tu casa, otra vez?-pregunto con duda y temor issei porque se imaginaba lo que le ocurrió la última vez en la casa de Kagome

Si! Vamos no queda tiempo-dijo Kagome para agarrar el brazo de issei y comenzar a jalarlo hasta su casa

 _ **Momentos Después en la casa de Kagome**_

Se veía a Issei corriendo, escapando de algo o alguien, se estarán preguntando porque no?

Bueno cuando Issei llego a la casa de Kagome no había nadie entonces no tuvo que saludar a sus padres y solo espero sentado en el sofá a Kagome que le iba a traer el "Regalo" de issei, que resulto que Kagome había llamado varios contactos haciendo que issei entrara a la Preparatoria de Kuoh sin consentimiento del mismo

Por eso ahora mismo se le ve a issei correr de Kagome porque no quería ir a la preparatoria porque decía que era muy aburrido

VAMOS ISSEI VEN ACA NO ES TAN MALO!-gritaba Kagome buscando a issei que se había escondido

NO, NO VOY A IR A LA PREPARATORIA, ESO ES PEOR QUE EL INFIERNO-respondió issei sin darse cuenta que al gritar revelo su posición

Te atrape-susurro Kagome para avanzar lento hacia donde estaba issei y lanzarse sobre encima de el

TE ATRAPE!-grito Kagome muy pero muy cerca de issei

Ka-Ka-Kagome po-po-podrias pararte?-dijo issei para ver a un costado

Porque?-pregunto Kagome hasta que después de decir eso se dio cuenta. Estaban en una pose muy comprometedora que si alguien los viera pensaría que iban a hacer el amor a lo que Kagome se paró de una toda sonrojada

Dis-Disculpa-se disculpó Kagome mirando sonrojada a otro lado

No es tu culpa, es la mía por hacerte correr solo porque no quería ir a la preparatoria-dijo issei rascándose la cabeza

ES CIERTO! TE ATRAPE AHORA VAS A IR!-Grito Kagome señalando a issei

QUE!? NO! NO VOY A IR-grito issei para querer irse corriendo solo que esta vez no le salió como la primera vez Kagome le había agarrado del cuello del polo

No te vas a ir de aquí Ise-chan-sonrió maliciosamente Kagome

NOOOOOOOO-fue lo último que se escuchó de issei antes de entrar a la casa de Kagome

 _ **SIGUIENTE DIA:**_

Hola me llamo Hyoudo Issei, espero llevarnos bien-dijo issei a su nuevo salón de clases y sonrojando a las mujeres. Si issei en la preparatoria que habrá hecho Kagome para convencerlo? Nadie lo sabe

Bueno ¿Alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta?-dijo el sensei mirando a la clase a lo que una chica alzo su mano

Pregunte Señorita Kotome-dijo el sensei.

¿Tienes novia?-pregunto Kotome esperando la respuesta de Issei

Por el momento, No-respondió issei dando esperanzas a varias mujeres, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Kagome estaba en el mismo salón de Issei

Kagome al darse cuenta que issei no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba hay decide alzar su mano

Si pregunte Señorita Kagome-dijo el sensei. A lo que Issei a escuchar ese nombre mira a la dirección de donde el sensei estaba viendo

¿Eres gay?-pregunto Kagome soportando la risa

No-respondió Issei rápidamente matándola con la mirada

Pregunte Señor Motohama-dijo el sensei

PORQUE TIENE QUE VENIR OTRO CHICO BONITO AQUÍ?-grito y pregunto el chico llamado Motohama

SI ES CIERTO PORQUE, PORQUE NO SE VAN A OTRA PREPARATORIA Y NOS DEJAN A NOSOTROS ACA FORMANDO NUESTRO HAREM?-lo acompaño otro chico que estaba sentado al costado del que hablo antes

AGGGG PERVETIDOS-gritaron todas las chicas

Y CON ORGULLO-dijeron los al mismo tiempo sonriendo, asustando a las mujeres

Yo no vengo a quitar chicas acá, yo solo vengo acá porque me obligaron-dijo issei escapándosele la última parte

OBLIGANTODE?-grito todo el salón excepto Kagome

EH!? No nada-respondió rápidamente issei

Bueno Señor Hyoudo siéntese a delante de la señorita Kagome-dijo el sensei haciendo que issei se pusiera azul y se quedase parado en el mismo lugar

Señor Hyoudo se siente bien?-le pregunto el sensei que hizo que issei volviera al mundo

Si estoy bien-respondió issei con voz baja. Haciendo que el sensei lo mirara raro

Issei veía todo en cámara lenta cuando se acercaba más a el sitio de Kagome (K LE HABRA HECHO KAGOME A ISSEI XD)

Hola-susurro issei sentándose como un robot en su silla

No te comportes así issei, yo no muerdo-dijo fingiendo inocencia Kagome

Voy a morir aquí-dijo issei para dar por empezado su tortura

 _ **CON GABRIEL:**_

Bueno esto acá y también esto. Oh esto está mejor-decía Gabriel viendo repisas con varia comida, que hacia? Bueno por así decirlo preparaba comida aunque los ángeles no tienen hambre (Esto no sé si es cierto pero Bueh es mi Fanfic, inventare cosas medias estúpidas :V)

Es cierto, tengo que visitar a trihexa, aunque eso sería desobedecer a Miguel, pero no me importa quiero verlo-dijo Gabriel para comenzar a comer un helado que había encontrado en la nevera

Después de comer el helado y dejar todo limpio salió en busca de Trihexa

Bueno esto será un camino largo pero todavía me queda 5 días. Ojala pueda verlo antes de irme al cielo otra vez-dijo Gabriel para salir de su departamento y comenzar a caminar por la ciudad en busca de trihexa

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR DE KUOH:**_

Onii-chan, Onii-chan te siento cerca Onii-chan-dijo una encapuchada caminando por las calles de kuoh, pero toda la gente la miraba extrañada pensando era una niña pobre

Puff gente estúpida si supieran que soy un ser superior a ustedes estarían lamiendo mis pies-dijo la encapuchada con molestia

A ver siento el poder de Onii-chan por acá, no por acá, no por ahí no, ACA!-grito y salto de felicidad la encapuchada porque estaba al frente de la preparatoria de kuoh porque sintió el poder de Trihexa hay

Que hace hay trihexa, si hay varios demonios en ese lugar y muy lejos de aquí siento la presencia de un ángel que por su aura parece ser que fuera un arcángel-se preguntó a sí misma la chicha

Bueno que me importa, usare el hechizo de invisibilidad y entrare a ver qué hace trihexa-dijo la chica para que pronunciara algunas palabras que no se le escucharon bien pero cuando dejo de decir esas palabras, desapareció o mejor dicho se pudo invisible

Bueno a entrar a ver a trihexa-dijo la chica para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de la preparatoria

 _ **ESPACIO MENTAL DENTRO DE LA BOOSTER GEAR:**_

 **[MIERDA, .MIERDA]-** decia trihexa preocupado

 **[NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE ACA, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ELLA NO VENDRIA AL MUNDO HUMANO]-** decia trihexa

 **[Que pasa trihexa, porque te pones asi si yo solo siento que es una simple dragona]-** dijo Ddraig sin preocupación

NO ES SOLO ESO!-grito trihexa

 **[ELLA ES….ELLA ES…ELLA ES EL DRAGON DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE]** -dijo trihexa serio mirando a ddraig

 **[El Dragón de la vida y la muerte?]** pregunto Ddraig porque nunca escucho eso

 **[DESCONOSCO QUE FUE ANTES DE SER UN DRAGON, PORQUE SE DICE QUE ELLA NO NACIO DRAGON]-** explico trihexa

 **[Y sabes cómo se convirtió en dragón?]-** dijo Ddraig

 **[BUENO SE DICE QUE ANTES DE SER UN DRAGON ELLA TENIA UN PODER SUPERIOR A DIOS, POR ESO SE AL CIELO A PEDIRLE A DIOS QUE LA CONVEIRTA UN UNA DRAGONA PORQUE SE HABIA OSCIONADO CON ELLOS, A LO QUE DIOS SE NEGO Y YA DEBES SUPONER LO QUE PASO ELLA LO DEBILITO SIN USAR MUCHO DE SU PODER Y LE ROBO UN FRASCO CON UNA SUSTANCIA QUE HABIA CREADO DIOS PARA CONVERTIR CUALQUIER RAZA A DRAGON AUNQUE NO SE PORQUE CREEO ESO PERO LO CREO, ELLA SE ROBO ESE FRASCO Y DESPUES SE CONVIRTIO EN DRAGONA]-** explico Trihexa mirando como Ddraig captaba todo lo dicho por el

 **[Ya veo, se me hace difícil de creer pero como la conociste?]-** pregunto Ddraig

 **[LA CONOCI CUANDO ESCAPE CON MI ALMA DEL CIELO, POR UN MOMENTO EN LA REALIDAD PERO EN REALIDAD ESTUVE CON ELLA POR 10 AÑOS EN UN ESPACIO TIEMPO, DONDE NOS CONVERTIMOS COMO HERMANOS PERO DE UN DIA PARA OTRO ELLA ME DIJO QUE ME VALLA YO LE DIJE SI LA VOLVERIA A VER Y ELLA ME DIJO QUE NO, QUE NUNCA VENDRIA AL MUNDO HUMANO, A LO QUE ME PREGUNTO AHORA PORQUE ESTA EN EL MUNDO HUMANO SI ME DIJO QUE NUNCA HIBA A VENIR?]-** explico y se pregunto la ultima parte trihexa

 **[Y su nombre?]-** pregunto Ddraig a trihexa

 **[ELLA NO TIENE NOMBRE YO SOLO LA LLAMABA VIDA Y MUERTE]-** respondió trihexa

 **[Ya veo, ahora que harás?]-** pregunto Ddraig

 **[HA ESPERAR QUE SE ENCUENTRE CON ISSEI Y LE EXPLIQUE TODO]-** dijo trihexa

 **[Si tú lo dices Ojala tengas razón y no quiera matar a Issei]-** dijo Ddraig

 **[CREEME NO LO VA A MATAR, O ESO CREO]-** dijo trihexa para ver la pantalla de lo que sucedía a issei

 _ **FUERA DEL ESPACIO MENTAL CON VIDA Y MUERTE:**_

La encapuchada caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la preparatoria de kuoh donde se paró al frente de una puerta que decía 2-B. Abrió la puerta hasta que sintió el poder de trihexa desbordar de uno de los estudiantes

TE ENCONTRE ONII-CHAN-sonrió Vida y Muerte(NOMBRE TEMPORAL, DENME IDEAS).

 **BUENO HASTA ACA EL CAPITULO DE EL DESPERTAR DE ISSEI RECUERDEN CUAL QUIER ERROR ORTOGRAFICO ES CULPA DE WORD :V DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA Y PARA EL CAPITULO 7 YA VENDRA LA ACCION ASI QUE SI LEEYERON COMPLETO TODO ESTO VALLAN A REVIEWS Y PONGAN SOY PRO :V BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHAU PRROS(OCNO LOS QUIERO MUCHO :V)**


End file.
